Glass Raiders
'Key Personnel' Among the Glass Raiders, there were key groups alongside the typical command structure. Some of them were based on rank and file, others were based on personal relationships. Commodore Jeffery Korn maintained a list of contacts and close allies within his organization, people he trusted to get the job done and see that his intention and agenda were executed to the letter. Whether confidants or trusted subordinates, many of them eventually became a part of his inner circle or became notable individuals, key players in the Glass Raiders that they became targets and individuals of interest to other factions, particularly the Office of Naval Intelligence. People Korn came to trust in his ranks included his personal AI, an eccentric Huragok intelligence specialist, a rogue Spartan he formerly trained, a number of former Cartel hitmen, UNSC war veterans, and several key individuals in the human and alien financial worlds. While not paranoid, Korn was cautious during the creation of the Glass Raiders - he made sure to keep those he trusted, well paid and equipped to maintain their loyalty and to trust them with his own secrets and ideas to show that his trust in them was not unfounded. Korn's pool of trustees was small, however, well-founded and thoroughly invested in his mission. Surrounding himself with people he could trust and depend on was one of the key tenets that kept the Glass Raiders running, even though the hellish circumstances of the Created Crisis that reigned over the galaxy following 2558. Key Players= *'Commodore Jeffery Korn' ::A former Lieutenant in ONI and the UNSC, Jeffery Mudd Korn became an informant and deal-broker for the Cortez Cartel, operating on the edge of Human Space to expand their business opportunities and influence over colonized territories. Now equipped with his own proper ship, he has styled himself as Commodore of the Glass Raiders. Capable and intelligence, Korn commands his followers tactfully, inspiring loyalty in his command through logical action and good fortune. *'Lieutenant Dale Fenton' ::His real name, Daniele "D003" Veracruz, Dale Fenton is a rogue SPARTAN-III Delta Company supersoldier on the run from the UNSC after being convinced by Jeffery Korn to seek out freedom and become a part of the Glass Raiders. Once a member of the elite team Fireteam Boson, he is an expert in all manners of infantry combat and small arms. Fenton is a force multiplier and often deployed as Korn's trump card. Of all of Korn's personnel, he is among the highest-paid and one of the most dangerous in the pirate organization. *'Asset Cathedral-2556' ::Operation Number 4385-5, the Military-grade , Cathedral, was constructed from the mind of a Sicario's dying daughter, one Natalie Irene. Killed by an untreated case of lung cancer in 2556, Korn was permitted to requestion her brain to be made into an AI. Much more lively than the woman she was based on, Cathedral - preferring the nickname "Cathy," is a loyal ally of the Glass Raiders and Korn. Her cyber warfare capabilities and cyber security talents make her an impressive asset to the Glass Raiders, and a shield against other AIs even with her inexperience as a new AI. She is not very fond of and her . |-| Inner Circle= *'Asset Too Variable to Measure' ::A former servant of the Covenant Empire, Variable was a Huragok slave used by a well-off individual to maintain starships and weapon systems against its will. Following the beginning of the , the Huragok escaped containment and developed an independent streak, finding little comfort in the employ of any party that might seek to subject it to work without compensation. Well paid and respected as an ally of the Glass Raiders, Variable has participated in many missions with the pirates and been a loyal friend to their cause since its inception. *'Operations Chief Aurora Irene' ::Sister of Natalie Irene, the woman who died to create the AI, '''Cathedral'. Motivated by the loss of her sister, Aurora left a decent job and family to travel the stars as an Engineer. She assists in maintenance of Glass Raider vessels, combat systems, and serves as the guardian and maintainer of Cathedral. She has a close relationship with Jeffery Korn as a member of his inner circle with a permanent station aboard the Paragon.'' |-| Key Personnel= *'Lieutenant Antonio Swagger' ::Marine Veteran of the Human-Covenant War, Antonio Swagger's background is not well-known, primarily due to him keeping a tight lip on his past life. He was recruited by the Glass Raiders through a local Earth gang in 2557. An original member of the Glass Raiders, he was present during the Io Colony Heist when the UNSC ''Eternal Flame was hijacked. As a Lieutenant, he commands Firepuck Team, a fireteam-sized element trained like shock troopers. They are one of the most experienced ground crews employed by the Glass Raiders.'' *'Lieutenant Mack Westbrook' ::Army Veteran of the Human-Covenant War, Mack Westbrook was a Private stationed at the colony of Reach when things fell apart. He was tied to the 34th Infantry Brigade and went through some of the toughest battles of the Great War. After the war ended, he got out and did a little work as a Police Officer in Mexico City - he became caught up in the wrong crowd due to the influence the Cortez Cartel had over the city's local politics. Westbrook did not enjoy his work while on the Cartel payroll, however, playing a dirty cop kept him alive. When offered a position with the Glass Raiders, Mack took advantage of the change of pace and became the commander of '''Smoker Team', an assault team specializing in urban warfare. |-| 'Frontier Interdiction Squadron' The Frontier Interdiction Squadron, the official name of Korn's piracy organization, started off on a high note, capturing the Eternal Flame, a Phoenix-class Support Vessel. While heists of this caliber were not a common action by the Glass Raiders, it would set the tone for their future missions and goals. They dreamed big and succeeded with what little scraps and fortunes they had. Their major goal early on was to build a sizable fleet that would make it difficult for any regional power to defeat them down in one fell swoop. They were dedicated to building a future for themselves. While original plans involved the fleet becoming strong enough that UNSC forces could not overwhelm them unless they committed significant resources to shutting them down. In the two years since the organization's inception on Jaeter and the days that followed their first major heist of the Eternal Flame, the organization has expanded by completing multiple salvage jobs, capturing ships soon-to-be-scrapped, and recruiting vessels from independent organizations to build the Glass Raiders into the powerhouse it was meant to become, but reaching beyond the expectation of anything Korn or his inner circle had in mind. Prominent Warships= 'Capital Ships' |-| Prominent Firearms= 'Equipment Inventory' |-| 'Appearances' *''RP:Jaeter's Protectors'' *''RP:Remember My Name'' *''Delta's Path'' ]-->